1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, more particularly to a connector that embeds charging ICs.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of semi-conductor, variable electronic devices are coming out. Nowadays, the most popular products are portable electronic devices, such as smartphone, pad computer, digital camera, MP3 player, portable hard disk, etc.
As aforesaid, due to the smaller volume of a portable electronic device, the battery capacity is also restricted. With the popularity of the USB connector, almost all kinds of portable electronic devices are configured on the USB port. Such that, users can directly charge the portable electronic devices through USB interfaces, and it is very convenient. More, although some devices may not equip with USB ports, such as Apple™ products, the devices can connect with the USB ports of computers through transmission lines. Thus, computers are able to output charging current via USB ports thereof, and then provide the charging current to the electronic devices without USB ports via transmission lines.
According to rules of specifications, the standard specifications of USB connector are 5 V of output voltage, 0.5 A of output current, and 2.5 W of output power. Hence, for some electronic devices with larger battery capacities, the charging time is obviously longer, and that is inconvenient to users. For instance, the battery capacity of iPad is 24.8 Wh, therefore the power of a standard USB port is too small, and Apple may not allow that users charge iPads by means of USB ports of computers.
Presently a charging IC is appeared in the market and mainly disposed on the motherboard of a computer. The charging IC may process charging current first and then improve the charging current while the motherboard outputs the charging current through the USB port thereon. Therefore, when the USB port charges the portable electronic device connecting with the USB port, the output power shall be increased. Thus, not only the charging time is shorter, but the output power is raised up also. So that the electronic device being not charged due to smaller output power, such as iPad, will be charged through the USB port without any problem.
The charging IC truly occupies the space on the motherboard, and if the motherboard is equipped on a laptop motherboard or a barebone motherboard, the space may be occupied more. As aforesaid, for saving space, a motherboard with charging IC is rare.
Accordingly, how to improve the charging current via the charging IC and the charging IC not occupying the space on the motherboard are two important issues that the inventor focuses on.